


Safe Hands

by Setting_Out_Stars



Series: Omega Mark × Alpha Taeyong [2]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, that's a tag heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: And before Taeyong has a chance to respond Mark turns around and presents himself to Taeyong on all fours, hopes that Taeyong will take care of him like Mark asked him to, like he promised to.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Omega Mark × Alpha Taeyong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736140
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I am not very creative. Titles and summaries aren't my forte. Let's move on.
> 
> I got two requests that were similar so I decided to combine them into one fic because it was more convenient for me that way :D
> 
> Anon 1 requested: _Mark got his first heat which caught him off guard, and he's scared as fuck, but taeyong soothes him and helps him through it_
> 
> Anon 2 requested: _mark is a late bloomer and his first heat hits him while hes with the superm hyungs_
> 
> LISTEN THIS ISN'T WHAT EITHER OF THEM WANTED BUT IT'S WHAT MY TIRED BRAIN CAME UP WITH I'M SORRY 😭🙏

Spread out on Taeyong's sheets Mark pants softly as said alpha fucks him with three of his fingers, thrusts them in and out of Mark's slick cunt at a steady pace as he sucks bruises along the inside of Mark's thigh. Mark can only whimper, his sensitive walls clenching around Taeyong's fingers as he fists his hands in the sheets under him.

He's surprised they even got to this point, surprised he even had the courage to ask _Taeyong_ of all people to help him with his first heat.

Maybe it was the discomfort – the way his pussy kept leaking copious amounts of slick, aching to be filled or the cramps in his stomach or his fever that made him cranky. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Mark doesn't really know.

All he remembers is being in the dance studio with the other SuperM members as they were gearing up for another round of practice, feeling a little too hot and a little too _wet_ and entirely out of sorts until Ten – the only other omega in their group – had walked up to Mark with wide, curious eyes and had sniffed him gently. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why Mark was pink faced and sweating buckets and after that it was only a matter of time before the other members figured out what was "wrong" with him too. Taemin and Yukhei, the other alphas in the group apart from Taeyong (who wasn't in the room at that time for some reason Mark can't remember through the haze of his fever) had picked up on the sudden, sharp spike in Mark's scent and had turned alarmed all at once. Knowing them it was probably because they didn't know what to do; Mark was their youngest and he hadn't matured yet, hadn't had his first heat yet, and none of them had enough of experience dealing with young omegas who were maturing for the first time. Baekhyun and Jongin were a little slower on the uptake, the betas not as affected by the change in Mark's scent, but they'd picked up on what was happening once they saw the other three members fussing over their youngest.

The funniest thing about all of it however was that Mark himself didn't know what was happening. He'd been unable to tell that he'd finally matured, that he was going into heat in the middle of their practice room and not just having a bad day like he’d originally thought. He didn't even think anything of the members fussing over him because it was a regular occurrence by now; being one of the youngest members in the group meant that he was constantly being babied by his hyungs.

It wasn't until Taeyong had returned – smile falling from his face as soon as he stepped into the practice room and saw everyone hovering around Mark, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air – that Mark had finally realised why he was feeling horrible.

Taeyong had stared at Mark with an unreadable expression, his mouth shaping into a perfect 'o' once realisation hit him. He'd stepped closer to Mark and, with no tact whatsoever, said: "You're going into heat."

And that – that was how Mark knew.

Taeyong had called for their manager after that and their practice had been cut short, Taeyong guiding Mark towards the car that would take them back to their dorms with a hand pressed against his lower back. Mark hadn't said much at all, was too busy feeling miserable to be able to say anything, but somehow, once they were buckled in and on the road he'd managed to find his voice again.

He remembers hesitating, sitting still as he let Taeyong rub his cramping stomach over his thin t-shirt while the alpha nuzzled against the side of Mark's face in an effort to comfort him, humming softly against his heated skin. Mark remembers nuzzling back against Taeyong, seeking affection from the alpha – from his Taeyong hyung – before he'd asked him, voice cracking half-way through his question, if he would help with his heat. Taeyong had misunderstood, of course he had, and he’d gone off on a tangent to try and reassure Mark that he would cook him a nice dinner once they got back home and would run him a bath to help him feel better. He had only stopped rambling once Mark pressed his fingers against Taeyong’s lips with a scowl on his flushed face.

“ _I meant fuck me, hyung,_ ” Mark had whispered, being mindful of their manager in the passenger seat. “ _I want you to fuck me._ ” 

It had taken a _little_ more convincing than that, especially because once they got back to their dorms Mark had refused to eat and had only begrudgingly agreed on a shower, but Taeyong had eventually given up trying to argue with Mark and had simply let Mark drag him towards his room and lock the door behind them, watching in amusement as the young omega practically ripped his bathrobe off and flopped down on Taeyong’s bed, impatient and completely unashamed.

  
  


And that's how they ended up here, with Mark sprawled out over Taeyong's sheets as the elder fingers him and sucks bruises into his skin. 

Mark whimpers softly, thighs trembling in Taeyong’s hold when the alpha crooks his fingers and rubs along Mark’s walls as he tries to find his sweet spot, licks along the crevice of Mark’s thigh, making his hips twitch as he wishes for Taeyong to put his mouth elsewhere. He swallows, licks his lips as he tries to muster up the courage to ask for what he wants but as Mark opens his mouth to speak Taeyong finds his sweet spot and presses his fingers against it, rubs in slow, deliberate circles until Mark is choking on a low moan.

His thighs close in around Taeyong's head, making the alpha use his free hand to keep Mark spread open. Mark whimpers, his hips twitching and his muscles jumping, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Taeyong works his fingers faster, pushes Mark closer and closer to the edge.

Mark's already so close and they haven't even done much yet and he briefly wonders if it's because he's in heat or if it's because _Taeyong_ is the one who's fucking him.

"Taeyong hyung," Mark moans again, pulls at the sheets beneath him as he feels his orgasm building up; pleasure coursing through his veins like molten lava. He can feel the ache in his bones, that physical _need_ to release, the way he body craves and begs for more – _just a little more_.

"You close?" Taeyong asks, his warm breath fans over Mark's sensitive clit and makes him shudder. Mark snaps his eyes open in surprise and looks down at Taeyong, almost cums at the sight of his alpha's head buried between his thighs, at how sinful he looks staring up at Mark from under his lashes, eyes dark and pupils blown.

Mark nods weakly, his vision swimming, his toes curling against the sheets. Taeyong smiles and then leans forward and sucks Mark's clit into his mouth, holds Mark's gaze as he flicks his tongue against it at the same time he presses his fingers against Mark's sweet spot.

Mark drops his head back against the pillows, squeezes his eyes shut, and shudders as his orgasm rips through him, sudden and intense. He moans brokenly, his back arching off the bed and thighs pressing against Taeyong's head as his release gushes out of him, wetting the sheets below him and making a mess of Taeyong.

Taeyong moans against Mark's swollen clit, sucks harder and pumps his fingers faster to help Mark ride out his orgasm. He keeps going until Mark slumps back against the sheets, spent and twitching and whining weakly as he writhes under Taeyong, tries to push the alpha away from him once his pleasure starts bleeding into pain, his nerve endings shot and his body entirely too sensitive.

"S-Stop," Mark mumbles weakly and Taeyong pulls away with a dejected sounding sigh. He licks his lips obnoxiously as he stares down at Mark, panting softly. Mark can feel his cheeks burn and he knows it has nothing to do with the fever of his heat.

Taeyong's lips are red and his chin is entirely covered in Mark's slick, shining in the low light of Taeyong's room. Mark swallows thickly and instinctively hides his face behind his hands because he can't believe he made such a _mess_. Taeyong laughs at his reaction but there's nothing mean about it.

"Mark, look at me," Taeyong says, running a hand along Mark's thigh to soothe him. "Please."

Mark hesitates but eventually he drops his hands away from his face and curls them into fists, resting them beside his head. He bites his lip as he looks at Taeyong, stares into the alpha's dark eyes as Taeyong finally – _gently_ – starts to pull his fingers out of Mark's slick cunt. Mark gasps sharply, still sensitive, but he holds still for the most part, watches as Taeyong pulls his fingers out of Mark with a wet squelch and holds them up over Mark's stomach, lets Mark's release drip off his fingers and onto his skin.

Mark can feel his ears burn but he also can't help the way his stomach flips with arousal, his pussy clenching around nothing, throbbing dully as the need to be filled takes over him again.

He pushes himself up until he's sitting, reaches out for Taeyong and pulls him into a kiss; dirty and rushed and just a little desperate, whimpers at the taste of himself on Taeyong's lips, his tongue. Taeyong kisses back with equal fervor, sighs a little dreamily into the kiss as he fists his clean hand in Mark's hair and tugs gently.

Mark moans, breaks away from the kiss to pull on Taeyong's t-shirt with shaky fingers.

" _Off_ ," he mumbles, pouts as he stares into Taeyong's eyes. "Take off your clothes hyung. Hurry. I want you to fuck me now."

And before Taeyong has a chance to respond Mark turns around and presents himself to Taeyong on all fours, hopes that Taeyong will take care of him like Mark asked him to, like he promised to.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> I was tempted to turn this into a voyeurism thing again like my kaimark + baek fic but decided not to because I am a coward. Hm. Anygays.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And to the anons who requested, I hope you enjoyed (at least a little bit 😭)! Requests are still open if any of you would like to read more omega Mark/alpha Yong stuff :]
> 
> Remember to stay safe everyone <3


End file.
